Phoenix
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: post season 6/ After getting out of a relationship with Lex, Lana tries to make things work with Clark. With his powers he can only offer her a PG13 version of their lives and a woman that was once a Luthor has her needs…


**Description: **post season 6/ After getting out of a relationship with Lex, Lana tries to make things work with Clark. With his powers he can only offer her a PG13 version of their lives and a woman that was once a Luthor has her needs…

* * *

**AN: **After I rewatched _Wrath _I thought about the conversation between Lana and Chloe about how she and Clark normally couldn't have sex. I thought that she was a grown-up woman and after her marriage to Lex she had to know what she was missing by not having it with Clark. _Smallville _show needs to face reality! No woman would go for white relationship after being with LEX LUTHOR.

* * *

It happened the time she went over to the mansion to sign the divorce papers.

Since she and Clark had got back together things were heating up until… he was stopping her and telling her that they couldn't have sex, because he was afraid he would hurt her.

She had been patient. She really had been patient enough. And she had thought they would slowly get to the point in which Clark would finally try. She wouldn't hold it against him if he would stop when doing so, after all, it would count as trying. Although knowing Clark, he would be afraid to even kiss her hard.

Lana had been with Lex once. She didn't forget the passion he had showed her. She didn't forget what he had taught her. There was so much more to sex than she had experienced in the past with Clark. With Lex there was no boundaries for her. Lex could kiss her so hard her lips would seem to be bruised, would hold her in his steel embrace that in the same time would be a sign of affection. Lex was the one who had taught her to go hard, to fuck, not only make sweet slow love. Lex was the one to show her what she could do to him with her lips and tongue and hands. He was also the one to show her what he could do with those parts of his body to her.

And now she was entering his study to sign the divorce papers and she was horny. How could she got herself into that state? She should stop acting like an animal. She should forget about the carnal pleasures. She was with Clark now and she was a supportive girlfriend. Even though when being above twenty years old, they still had that stupid white relationship.

The only source of light in the study was the fireplace.

When she walked inside, a shiver ran down her spine. So many memories of being in the dark or by the fire with Lex… too many.

He was there, waiting for her in his chair, sipping his usual scotch.

"Lana," he said, putting the glass down and standing up to face her. "Nice to see you."

"Lex," his name came out of her as a whisper. She didn't intend to give him any satisfaction of caving, so she forced herself to be strong.

"You just need to sign it," Lex said, turning to his desk and placing his own signature on the document. He could feel Lana's presence right next to him. Something was off. He knew her too well and he could tell when she was aroused. She acted jumpy and deliberately distant, she was also careful not to touch him.

So he was the one to touch her. As he signed the papers, he retreated, grazing against her, handing her over the pen.

She took it with a shaky hand, forcing herself to be strong once more. That man had caused her suffering.

_And Clark hadn't_? some nasty voice in her head spoke. _And right now, Clark doesn't even want to be with you. _Not really._ Do you really think he's afraid of hurting you? There is no pleasure without pain. You know it well. Lex showed…_

Her hand trembled over the paper.

An then she almost squealed when she felt Lex's hand on her breast.

"What are…" she started but wasn't able to finish when Lex swirled her around toward him and crashed his lips against hers.

He knew her too well. He knew her in ways Clark never did and probably never would. Lex knew her darker side, the side that liked to be teased in the foreplay, that liked the kind of torture when he was working her up to such an arousal that she craved for release but yet, it wasn't given to her right away. Lex knew what she liked, where to touch her to bring her more pleasure. He knew all the weak spots in her body, her favorite positions and he obviously could tell when she wanted him.

And she'd walked into that room, wanting him today with no doubts.

Would she still if Clark gave up and finally agreed to try?

Yes, definitely. Clark was sweet and loving, but he didn't really know what to do with a woman. Lex did. Oh yes, he did, Lana sighed against his mouth, his hands squeezing her breast in just the way she liked. Her own wandered down and stroked his still clothed erection, just like he liked.

Clark would never take her the way she wanted.

"How do you want this?" she heard husky voice in her ear. The sexiest voice she'd ever heard. Lex's voice.

"Fast and hard," came the answer.

She was too worked up. It'd been too long. She needed to get some release or she would explode.

She didn't see Lex's face as he was too busy with kissing her breast as he tore her clothes open, but she knew he was smirking.

Soon, she was pushed against the desk.

She could have gotten her release on the farm, when Clark wasn't looking, during shower, by herself, but she had been too afraid it wouldn't have been Clark she would've been dreaming about.

"Back or…?" Lex's hungry voice trailed off.

"Back," she decided, leaning against the desk, her butt in the air.

Lex took her pants off and caressed her breast while still standing behind her, then she heard some rustling as he was undoing his fly and his cock was shoved inside her soaked channel.

"God, you're so tight!" he screamed as he found himself all the way inside. "Why?"

She didn't answer, but the silence was enough for him. He smiled to himself and started fucking her.

"Yes… just like that… Lex…" she started moaning as she finally got what she wanted.

The divorce papers, still unsigned, landed on the floor and Lex was pushing into her so hard that the whole desk was moving.

If she thought that in this position she wouldn't have to see his face so she wouldn't think of him, she was wrong. She could feel him, his strong hands on her hips, could recognize his movements inside her, the size of his big member, his pants on her neck, his voice calling her name in ecstasy, his familiar smell… She was with Lex and no one else.

* * *

Why being with him felt so good? She was wondering when falling asleep that night on the farm.

She had come back home, straight after she'd orgasmed. She hadn't spoken another word to Lex, hadn't signed the papers. She'd just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. To forget it ever happened.

But it wasn't that easy. Some things were unforgettable and being with Lex was one of them.

Why couldn't he be more like Clark? Why couldn't he be so good?

But then it wouldn't be Lex… without that darkness that was inside him she wouldn't feel this way when being with him. The passion wouldn't be so strong.

Why once she tasted him, she couldn't do without him for long? It was an addiction, a poison, a guilty pleasure. _Her _guilty pleasure.

* * *

She couldn't help but come back to him. Over and over again.

She was making smiley faces to Clark, assuring him that everything was fine, telling him how much she admired him, but… in the same time she was going to Lex's.

And Lex had her on the floor, in his bed, in shower, behind, up front, on her knees, straddling him… she knew it was wrong but yet she couldn't stop.

He was her own personal kind of heroine.

"How long?" he once asked her while they were lying in his bed, exhausted, bodies wet from previous multiple times.

He was idly tracing paths over her body with his fingers, watching her face as she tried to think so hard, but yet she was so tired she couldn't. She could only feel. Feeling was easy.

"I don't know," she finally admitted, sighing heavily.

"Do you think your precious Clark will ever forgive you?" Lex asked another question, planting another seed of doubt in her mind. She knew Clark would never forgive her if he knew and Lex knew it too. "Do you think you can hide this from him forever?"

"Maybe I can just stop seeing you," Lana finally spoke.

"Can you?" Lex asked again and this question hung in the air.

She could not answer it because they both knew the truth. She kept deceiving herself but she knew what would eventually happen nevertheless.

Still, she was just postponing the inevitable.

Lex smiled and kissed her lips, then he climbed onto her body, touching her where she liked. She could feel his hard member against her thigh.

"Again?" she asked in half surprised, half tired voice.

"With me, baby, you will never have to worry about impotency," he just said and slid inside her smoothly.

* * *

It happened in the Talon. The end of lies. The truth had to come out eventually.

Lex was impatient and therefore, he was making Lana impatient too. He was shooting her all that desirous looks and she was getting hotter and hotter until she finally gave up and walked over to the storeroom.

Just as she suspected, Lex followed her, closing the door behind her. There was no key in the lock, but she thought they could be safe.

He pushed her against the wall immediately and ravished her mouth with his tongue and her body with his hands.

"I'm tired of hiding…" he rasped.

She didn't have any answer for him, she just ripped his shirt open.

"I think spare napkins should be here…" they suddenly heard Chloe's voice and the door opened.

Lana and Lex froze.

Chloe too as Lana could see from under Lex's arm.

"Oh… my goodness," Chloe finally exhaled.

"Chloe… Chloe… it's…" Lana stopped.

She couldn't say that wasn't what it looked like, because clearly it _was what it looked like._

"How could you do this to Clark?!" Chloe yelled at Lana, furious.

"Chloe, I…"

"With _him_?!" There was clear disgust in Chloe's voice. "_Who are you_?"

"Chloe, I…"

"Lana is a grown-up woman that has her needs. She needs a man to comply them."

"So you're cheating on Clark, because he refuses to sleep with you, because…" Chloe suddenly stopped. She didn't want to say too much in front of Lex.

"He waits till marriage or he just _respects _you?" Lex asked Lana with a chuckle, still holding her in his arms like she was his possession. She didn't push him away or make the smallest move to get away from his grip either, she was holding on to him.

"If he didn't I doubt he would be up for anything more than just sweet love making. It makes me sick even thinking of him and…" Lex shuddered theatrically.

"Chloe, you need to understand…" Lana started again.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. Lex tainted you, broke you. The old sweet Lana I knew is gone. My friend is gone. All she does now is hurts others to fulfill her own sick fantasies."

"There is nothing sick about the act of making love, no matter in what positions," Lex said.

"Chloe, I'm not that girl in pink clothes anymore. Everyone changes. Everyone grows up."

"Sure, but they do it and do not cheat on their boyfriends with their ex husbands in the process."

"Actually, I'm still her husband. She never signed the papers," Lex cut in again.

Chloe's eyes just went bigger.

"Fuck," Lana cursed under her breath. She completely forgot those stupid papers! But didn't that mean they weren't that important to her in the first place?

"Chloe, what are you doing here for so lon…" Clark abruptly stood in the door right by Chloe's side. "Lana?"

His voice was the worst thing. It was so shocked, so hurt, so…

Lana closed her eyes, trying to breathe, trying to find some words to apologize.

But there weren't any.

She didn't even know if she loved him anymore!

"Clark doesn't deserve somebody like you," Chloe told her.

"Of course, he deserves only you, because you always loved him and you were always the one standing by his side, weren't you?" Lana said, but the tone of her voice proved she was mocking Chloe rather than agreeing with her.

"I don't understand…" Clark whispered, still shocked.

"It's simple, Clark. During the last few weeks I've had your golden Lana every way possible. We're still married anyway and obviously she wasn't sleeping with you, so that makes me… yes, that makes me her partner. Not you," after having said that Lex finally released Lana from his arms, calmly buttoned up his shirt, ignoring the one button that was lying on the floor, and then stepped out of the room.

Lana's eyes were on the floor now, watching the button, the evidence of her desire and impatience to have Lex, Clark's biggest enemy.

"Lana…" Clark still couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Take care of him for me," Lana turned to Chloe. "Be with him in way I couldn't and would never be… I'm sorry," she said and also left the room. There was nothing else left to say.

That was closure. That was the end.

* * *

In the evening Lana showed up in the mansion, carrying her bags full of her things.

"I knew it would end this way," Lex told her.

"I knew it too," she admitted.

"I never stopped loving you," he confessed, coming closer and touching her face.

"I never stopped loving you too," she answered again, put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Their love was like a phoenix. Even though it seemed like it died one moment, the next it raised as that mythical bird. Stronger than ever before.

**The end**


End file.
